Monsters in Equestria
by spartannob6
Summary: Several monsters from the monster hunter world have appear in equestria and it is up to a monster hunter to save everyone.
1. The shadow dragon

_Monsters in Equestria_

**This is my first crossover story that I thought of. This is for all my little pony and monster hunter fans in the world. I do not own my little pony, Hasbro or Capcom. All monsters were from all generations including frontier**.

Chapter 1: The shadow dragon

**(First POV)**

"Come guys I want to know more about this mysterious monster around this hunting ground" the guide told us

My name is Blade, me, my friend shard and our felyne companions Paw and Rye along with our halk companion's beak and wave were hunting the Goa Magara. The most mysterious of all dragons in the world. Legends say it uses its feral wyvern virus to control the mines of other monster from tigrex, rathian, and Kechawacha. We were exploring the Ruins Field to find it. While we were exploring we pass herds of Aptonoth and Kelbi then a group of jaggi were hunting Gargwa in the horizon.

"Where are we supposed to find the Goa Magara at now a days" shard said very tired. She wore her Yukumo Armor along with her long sword. Her felyne wore her Rathalos armor with a Rathalos sword and her halk was a water type.

"It's around here somewhere" I said. I had my trusty Insect Rod with me. My felyne wore his green armor. My halk was a normal one.

"(I'm hungry can we please eat now)" paw said to us.

"(I'm starving)" rye added.

"Can we" I asked the guide.

"Ok, I guess we can stop for lunch guys" the guide said.

"Finally" shard said relived.

After ten minutes of eating they started the search again until they heard a roar.

**(Roaaaaaaaaaaar!)**

We looked up and saw what made that roar. Flying down above us was the Goa Magara. It looked like a pure black alatreon with a Kushala Daora head but unlike most monsters, its wings were more like arms with red claws. Once it landed it wasn't happy with us I guess were in its territory.

"Okay now what" I said still scared of what is in front of us.

"We do this!" said shared as she grabbed a flash bomb out of her item pouch. Once she threw it at the Goa Magara, a flash came we had to close our eyes from being blind. Once we opened them we saw that the Goa Magara wasn't affected.

"What!" we all said shocked.

"Why didn't it…?" Shared started to say but couldn't.

"Oops! I forgot that it doesn't have eyes" said the guide.

(Oh boy) Rye said.

"So how does it see?" shared said confused

"It uses sound and heat to see" I said I said as I answered her question.

"Like and a bat and remobra?" shared said.

"Exactly" I said as I answered her second question.

"Now what" we asked the guide.

"Weak it and tranq it" she said. "Okay let's do this" we ready our weapons as we begin to charge. But before we attached a severe thunderstorm just appeared out of nowhere. It surprised all of us, including the nearby monsters. The storm cloud spread all over to the volcano, ocean, the forests, frozen sea, highlands, islands, tundra and the deserts. Then we heard another roar but once we saw what made that roar we were scared.

"It…. Is….. A freckling Shantiyen!" I said.

Shantiyen can cause major storms to appear in seconds. Similar to other monsters like Kushala Daora in the jungle and Snowy Mountains and Amatsumagatsuchi. Except that this one's eyes are red not yellow when it's enraged.

"What's he doing here" shared said

"I don't know but we're about to find out"

The Shantiyen then roar again then a huge flash of light appeared. We had to cover our eyes because it was so bright.

"What is happening….." we all said before everything went black.

**(Roaaaaaaaaaaar!)**


	2. The strange new world

Chapter 2: the strange new world

**After what seem like hours of blacking out, the hunters and their guide finally wake up from that flash. **

**(Guides POV)**

"….. (Gasped)""Wha….what happened" I said as I slowly start to get up. After I got up I start to check that even was ok until realize that something was missing. My hat wasn't on my head. It must have falling off after I woke up.

"Oh no my hat, where's my hat I lost it" I started to look around for it. To where I was it was a forest full of everfree trees like the ones in the great forest and swamps. Then I saw a white falcon with a reptile tail and dragon wings. Then I realized that falcon was a halk I knew back. It belonged to the hunter blade. The raw halk them landed on my arm and it was happy to see me.

"It's nice to beak, how are you doing boy" I said as I rubbed his head. Then I saw something green in his talons. "You found my hat, thank you" I pick it up and put it back on my head.

"By the way have you seen blade or shard anywhere I can't find them?" I asked him.

Beak started to nod his head yes to me. "You do, where are they" I asked him

He pointed to a clearing beyond the everfrees that had a bright light. That means it was still day light. So I followed beak though the dark forest to me up with the others. So we can know where we are.

**(Blades POV)**

We were waiting for beak to come back if the found the guide. Because we can't do anything without her. We heard something in the trees we thought it was an Arzuros, so we got our weapons ready to attack. But what came out was a halk with a human behind him. "Beak you found the guide, that's great news" I said. "Are you ok guide?" shared added. "I'm ok guys just a headache is all" she said. "(Good to hear that)" Paw said.

"So, where are we" we asked the guide "I don't know" "My guess is the great forest" she answered. "We thought the misty peaks" shared said

"I think were too far from that plac…" the guide couldn't finish her sentence. She walked pass us with a surprised look on her face like she saw something new. "What do you see" we asked her. "Take a look" she simply said. So we walked with her so she can show us what she saw. Once we came next to her, what we saw amazed us. We saw a whole ecosystem of new species of monsters. In the shy we saw bats and Bnahabras that are all the colors of the rainbow. Multicolor wyverns with arms. Giant snake wyverns with multiple heads without arms. Wolves that have brown coats. Teostras with bat wings and a Scorpion, but these ones look harmless. Then we saw some monsters that we know like herbivores, Raptorial and bird wyverns, fang beasts, Bnahabras, Altaroth and vespoid. "Wow, that Shantiyen toke us to a strange new world with new monsters we never seen before right guys" the guide said amazed. "It sure is" I said, when suddenly we all heard screaming.

"Run!"

We also heard growling too "What was that" We all looked below and saw what made that noise. There was a purple pony with a horn on its head with a baby dragon on its back, along with a yellow pony with wings and an orange one with a cowboy hat on. They were being chanced by four wolves, the same wolves we saw earlier. "We gotta help them or they're killed" the guide. "I was thinking the same thing" shared said. "Alright lets go guys" so we start to go save the ponies from the brown wolves before their canine food.

**(Twilights POV)**

Okay spike, fluttershy, Applejack and I were running though the everfree forest away from the Timberwolves. We were helping fluttershy pick berries for the animals in her cottage. The next things we know were chased by wolves made of wood. "We sure made them angry for some reason" Applejack said still running. "Hurry fluttershy the Timberwolves are gaining" spike told her still on Twilights back. "I-I'm t-trying" fluttershy said being scared from the Timberwolves. We kept running for our lives, just when we saw something up a head. "I think I see a way out guys" I told everypony. "Yee-haw now let's get going" announced applejack. So we all ran out of the everfree forest towards fluttershy cottage. "Oh, thank goodness we made it out of their" fluttershy gladly said. "Um, not yet we have, look" spike told us as we look behind us as the Timberwolves slowly approached us with hunger in their eyes as they drooling tree sap from their teeth. "Well I guess this is the end guys, it was an honor being y'all guys friend" applejack said to us with tears in her eyes. "We know AJ" we told her. Just as the Timberwolves were about to attack. A pebble hit one of the Timberwolves ears, we all looked to see where it came from. Behind the Timberwolves were tall pink primates with two legged cats and strange birds, they also had what looked like weapons on their backs. "Leave them alone you Fanged Beasts!" a male voice said, it was the primate with what looked like a Staff. 'THEY CAN TALK' we said "Paw, rye, guide help out the ponies" the second one said. "Okay" the one in glasses whose name was guide, came over towards us. "We have to get to a safe area ok" she told us. We thought for a minute then told her. "There's a gazebo over that hill" fluttershy announced. "Okay, stay close to us" so we followed her to the gazebo while the others fought off the Timberwolves.

**(Shared POV)**

"You ready friend" I told blade. "I'm always ready" he told me. I got out my longsword and he got his staff as we charge at the angry wolves. Blade summoned the Neopteron from his arm, and then uses the staff to leap in the air to attack one of the wolves. As the staff hit one of the wolves, it tuned into twigs. "The wolves…their made of wood." Blade said confused. "Which means, we can't hold back" I said as we started finishing off the other wolves. I used my longsword to cut the second ones legs until it was twigs. Blades Neopteron smashed into the third one. I leaped on the last ones back to slice it with my knife, afterwards it ran away.

"What were those things" I asked.

"Timberwolves"

We turned around to look at the ponies we saved. "That would explain the wood part" blade said. "Yes, we dealt with them before" the purple dragon told us. "By the way, my name is Twilight sparkle" the unicorn said. "The names Applejack partner" the pony with a southern accent. "I'm spike" the baby dragon said. "I'm fluttershy" the Pegasus whispered to us but we were able to hear her.

"I'm shared, he's blade, she's our guide, the felynes are paw and rye, and our halks are Beak and wave" I told them. "Just one question, what are you?" Twilight ask. "We're humans, the felynes are lyinan, and our halks are flying wyvern" guide told them. "I don't think we see you around before, how did you get to equestrian" spike said. "Well….. we were trying to capture a elder dragon and….." we heard a gasped from fluttershy. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I-I'm… scared… of….dragons." She said.

Meanwhile in the everfree forest a Hydra was minding its own business. Until it smelled something then it coughs then fainted. After a minute it opened its eyes but they were red and its body was purple. It let out a hungry roar.


	3. The four headed wyvern

Chapter 3: the four headed wyvern


End file.
